


long way from home

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Exile, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Jack find each other when they are both in exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long way from home

"I told you it wasn't much," Jack said as they walked into the tiny cabin in the woods.

"It's great. Thanks for letting me, you know," David said.

Jack gave a tired smile. "I guess us ruined men got to stick together."

"I'll take the floor," David said, setting down on the wooden floor next to the small cot.

"Do you want to?" Jack asked, and David almost missed the question.

"Not really.... I mean, I've been running so long I... I haven't been with anyone in more than a year." He looked up at Jack, waiting for a smirk, for mockery.

Jack knelt beside him, ran his hand over David's shoulder, almost too soft to feel, nothing like the sharp power David had always imagined; in his fantasies, Jack would always make him feel like prey.

David leaned in, kissed him, tried to keep steady, tried not to seem desperate as Jack slipped a warm hand up his shirt, calloused fingers against his stomach, then chest.

"Don't worry," Jack said, and for a second his cool confidence almost sounded like his old, sleazy-charm self. "We're both alone."

David cupped Jack's jaw, ran a thumb against his lower lip. "No, we're not."

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment-fic on lj.


End file.
